Give a Damn
by Bhblush
Summary: Pre reveal Eric watches Sookie party. Sookie knows she's a fairy goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight the most amazing human walked into my bar. You may be confused as to why I said human; this is because I am a vampire. My name is Eric. The humans don't know we exist yet but I am determined to have this girl in my arms. She was completely fearless like she just did not give a damn. This girl walked straight up to Long Shadow the bartender and ordered ten shots of Captain Morgan. As soon as he placed them in front of her, she did the line as easily as I've seen grown men. This girl must be a goddess. My child Pam came up to me after seeing my interest and told me her name; Sookie Stackhouse. As the words left Pam's lips the girls head shot up to look at me.

"Silly vampire" she whispered.

All the vampires in my bar snapped their heads up to look at her and she giggled. I attempted to summon her to my side and she laughed harder. The girl had the gall to wag her finger at me. I wanted to bite that finger and at the same time take her back to my office and claim her. Pam appeared at my side and I sent her to get the girl but when we looked up she was gone. This Sookie Stackhouse was officially under my skin. She would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally done it. I had met the vampires…well, sort of. It was very dangerous for me to go into his bar. Claudine had told me about the magnificent blonde vampire in The Long Ship. She told me that he had been a Viking and that's why he had named it The Long Ship. All I was going to do was go in and have a few drinks so I could scope the place out. I never imagined he would see me and attempt to summon me. When I walked in the bar I went straight to get some Captain to calm my nerves a little. Ever since I came into my powers I can drink a lot of liquor. The vampire who checked my ID walked up to the blonde and all she said to him was Sookie Stackhouse. Panic overcame me and I snapped my head up to look at him. His blue eyes were piercing into my soul. When he summoned me all I could think was silly vampire. Then when all the vampires looked at me I realized that I had said that out loud. Well shit, it was already done. My liquid courage is probably catching up to me. He crooked his finger at me and I started to laugh. I wagged my finger at him and checked my escape route. When he looked over to Pam I vanished. I have to see him again. I think I want him.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since I have seen Sookie Stackhouse. This human is under my skin like no other has been since I was a human. I sent Bobby to find out about her; He is to report to me is curvy, sassy, and bountiful in just the right areas. Her long hair is the same pale shade as mine. I will have her. A knock sounded on my office door. Bobby is waiting outside for permission to come in. Hopefully, he has information on my Sookie.

"Enter"

"Master," Bobby says after approaching my desk. He seems nervous; this does not bode well for me. "Master, the name Sookie Stackhouse can not be found anywhere in Louisiana"

Inside I am seething with anger. I want this girl and she will be mine!

"Then I guess that means you will have to expand your search Bobby"

Bobby gulped loudly; this is good, it means he fears what will happen if he does not find the girl.

"Master, what is so special about her? She is just a random fangbanger."

"Bobby, is it your job to question me?" I ask him as I rise from my seat.

"No Master"

"Then why did you just to it?"

"Because this is a difficult task for me just so you can fuck a random fangbanger"

"I'm sorry Bobby; is this too difficult for you to do? Do you think this is a waste of your precious time?"

"Well yes, Master"

"Then I guess your time is no longer required."

Before Bobby could respond I had ripped his head off his spine. As soon as his head hit the floor I heard giggles erupt behind me and clapping. I whirled around to find the source and saw none other than Sookie Stackhouse sitting in my chair with her feet up on my desk.

"You know if you wanted to find me; you could've just asked," Sookie stated.

This girl couldn't be human. It just couldn't be possible after seeing what she was capable of.

"What are you?"

"The stuff made of dreams," She said while giving me a small smile. "And I hear that you're the stuff of nightmares."

"I am a vampire, but you already know that. Now answer my question. What are you?"

"We'll have to chat another time Viking; your bars about to get raided"

"How?"

"That will also have to be for another time; we have to leave."

With that, she stood up and walked out the door. I summoned Pam and told her we were about to be raided and that we must alert all vampires and leave. I left Pam to proceed with getting the vampires out and I ran after Sookie. I found her leaning against my car out back.

"Take me home Viking,"

"Where?"

She cracked a small smile and said, "Bon Temps"

I unlocked the car and we climbed into my corvette. We sped out of the parking lot as the police cars were coming down the street. I pressed my foot on the pedal and we shot off towards Bon Temps.

"Tell me how you knew about the raid"

"I am a telepath"

"And...?"

"I can not tell you right now. You are not ready and neither am I. I need to trust you more before you know."

"You know I am out a day man because of you."

"He was incompetent and you know it."

I asked her to point me to her house when I hit the main street. She instructed me to drive deep into the woods down a winding road. This is no place for a small woman to live.

"Do you live alone?"

"Viking I am never alone."

"Explain"

"Not today"

I stopped the car at a large farmhouse deep in the woods. The house was pitch black inside. Surely there was someone waiting on this beautiful woman inside.

"Goodnight Viking"

"My name is Eric," I told her "What is your real name? My day man could not find a Sookie Stackhouse."

"My name is Sookie; that's all you need to know for now"

"Goodnight then Sookie; I hope that you explain your mysteries to me soon"

I started the car and turned around to leave. I looked behind me and Sookie was gone. It was like she had vanished into thin air. I stopped the car and got out. I could still smell her. She hadn't gone into the house but she was still close. I started to track her scent. I took to the air and just over the top of the house I could see her knelt down in front of a tombstone. What is this woman?


	4. Author Note

I'm sorry this isn't a real update but hopefully tomorrow night or Friday afternoon.

I went to write my new chapter tonight and I basically went CRAP! You need to plan out back stories and such so you don't end up having plot holes. I sat at my computer for 2 hours working on it

So now I just have to drink a lot of coffee tomorrow and get to writing after work. I want a long chapter desperately.

Someone asked me something about Bobby's death. They were unclear on who killed him.

Eric killed Bobby. I'm going to go through the chapter and edit a little to make sure that's crystal clear.

I am am always happy to answer questions and I'm more than open to suggestions.

i may not always take a suggestion but if I do I'll give you some shoutout credit.

Okay guys! Have to wake up in 5 hours to go stand on my feet for 9 hours.

lots of love 3 can't wait for you guys to read the chapter when it's done.


End file.
